And Beyond.
We always work hard in the ZPD, together as partners So many hours during the day, and sometimes even on night shifts However, Judy and I are not needed on the field tonight For we´re doing our work on the files on a computer at our apartment Works very well for me, since I like to work too in here Currently, I sit by your side as you work on the files with your computer My darling bunny´s enjoying a cup of coffee to help her stay awake After working on there for several hours, you´re almost done I´m there to help you in case you need it, holding my paw on your shoulder Looking from a window, I see it´s almost midnight and very cold out there Shivering a bit, you too feel a bit chilly at the moment But no need to worry, for I have a solution to that I take my shirt off and wrap it around you to keep you as warm as possible Delighted, you thank your husband with a sweet little nuzzle You´re already feeling a little tired as you yawn and adjust your reading glasses Next to your computer and mug is the photo of our graduation, which fills me with so many memories In my life, there hasn´t been a moment that important or inspiring Our dreams were so similar that it´s no wonder our friendship so strong For years, you and I have been trying to make the world a better place Staying loyal to the city and its citizens, not just to those in charge You´ve been such a tough and loyal friend, even with our early tense moments Brave and devoted to your career, but still putting my needs before yours A heart of gold, a sly wit and a personality so vivid You can be both serious and funny whenever needed Every time I look into your eyes, I can see why romantic emotions awakened in the two of us I feel powerless against your heartwarming sweetness When you´re done with the documents, I praise you for such hard work You also thank for my occasional help with a pat on my back However, your eyes start to close as you only get sleepier That´s what happens when you wake up so early, I´m sure Feeling very exhausted after you turn off the computer you used Luckily, I´m here to lend my sleepy bunny a hand Getting ready to bed, I bring you the pajamas that you usually like to wear I´ve always thought that pink really is your color You slip into them right before you fall asleep on the chair already That is when I lift you into my arms gently I carry you to the bed we share myself while giving a tiny smooch to you Even with your eyes closed, you smile contently in the arms of your hero Whenever we kiss each other, it feels so special and unlike anything else A feeling given only by lovers that truly know each other´s true selves It really shows that we´re the only partners that are a married couple in the force Some relationships in this world are just unbreakable I´m glad to be there with you, fighting for the better world that we believe in But what I love just as much is what I´m doing now, holding you with affection I move the pillow and stuffies a bit, giving enough room for my precious Judy While asleep, you drape your paws around my strong arm softly You look beautiful when you´re asleep, with your full body and relaxed paws When you´re safely in my arms, there won´t be any sleepless nights Still, I see you wake up a bit as you lean against my chest and cup my chin A fitting moment for me to give a goodnights kiss to my bun bun As I embrace my Sleeping Beauty, the cold outside won´t affect you one bit The only things I can hear in the quiet of the night are the sounds of your heart Whether at work or at our own personal life, we´ll always have each other As long as we stand together, things will always turn out for the better Judy, my loyalty and love for you will last to the end And beyond. Category:Oneshots Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Poem style Category:Love poetry Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy